Stormwind Royal Industries
Stormwind Royal Industries is a royally-chartered, semi-privately owned corporation based in Stormwind City in the Kingdom of Stormwind. It began life as a small forge that created weapons and suits of armor for the soldiers of the House of Wrynn, and grew rapidly in the years leading up to the War against the Lich King. The company is responsible for the creation and maintenance of the growing fleet of Alliance Airships, which includes the mighty Skybreaker and the war-tested Skyfire systems. Today, Stormwind Royal Industries primarily handles any task remotely related to the production and repair of Airships and their weapon systems, but it also produces a line of reliable firearms used by the Alliance in military conflicts across the world. As Stormwind's largest corporation, and one of the largest corporations on the planet, it has a wide array of investors from its own nation and abroad, trading stock in markets around the globe. Foundation The company had humble beginnings as a small blacksmith's shop in Stormwind City. After acquiring a contract from King Llane Wrynn I to create several thousand swords and shields for footmen during the First War, founder Luis Richter-Goras became an moderately wealthy man. After the destruction of the Kingdom of Stormwind at the hands of the Old Horde, Luis Richter-Goras relocated his business to a nearby temporary outpost. Rebuilding of Stormwind Luis Richter-Goras' small company, which consisted of himself, his apprentice Thomas Candonshaw, and his two sons, was brought on with many other contractors to help rebuild Stormwind City following the total destruction of the capital. Richter-Goras was compensated for his work fairly, and died knowing that his legacy for quality arms and armor would be carried on by his sons, Alan and Vincent. The newly-reformed Stormwind Guard made use of the finely-crafted blades and shields forged by Vincent and Alan Richter-Goras. Financial matters were managed by Thomas Candonshaw, who was a skilled smith as well as a reasonably good businessman. As the company was paid fairly for its work, they did not protest or riot in solidarity with the Stonemason's Guild, which had been wholly unpaid for laying the foundations of the city. Their loyalty to the Kingdom of Stormwind was rewarded with vast sums of gold and regular contracts, which helped them purchase rare materials from foreign lands. The Richter-Goras brothers became especially skilled at creating special-order weapons and other curios for the noblemen of Stormwind, and were renowned for their ability to repair even the most worn edges. Royal Charter After the city had been rebuilt, the Richter-Goras blacksmith shop was awarded with a Royal Charter, which allowed them to maintain shared ownership over their brand with the House of Wrynn, with substantial monetary compensation. The company grew from a working staff of three to a regular roster of three dozen skilled workers, and worked around-the-clock to provide the kingdom's armed forces with new weapons and armor. With the arrival of engineers and smiths from Ironforge and Gnomeregan, the company began a new venture in the creation and repair of firearms. Several prototype blunderbusses were developed by Stormwind Royal Industries, but did not see wide usage in any conflict. The company continued to generate the most revenue from contracts directly from the government of Stormwind itself, and fulfilled mass production quotas for weapons and armor. The War in Northrend With Thomas Candonshaw ailing, the company fell into hard times. Without a financier, Alan and Vincent Richter-Goras struggled to manage the company's funds, and the regular payment of employees. Eventually, the company fell behind on royal contracts, and slowly lost the faith of Stormwind's government. Alan Richter-Goras decided to take up a position of leadership in the company, naming himself the chief financial officer and chief executive officer of Stormwind Royal Industries, much to the ire of his jealous brother, Vincent. The company developed a successful series of carbines with the SRI Diplomat, winning the support of Stormwind's armed forces with the reliability of the gun in a variety of different situations. With unprecedented financial growth under the leadership of Alan Richter-Goras, the company took on an ever-increasing number of government jobs. Dozens of new employees were hired to handle the overwhelming number of incoming production requests. Vincent Richter-Goras was encouraged to leave the company by his brother, and seized upon the opportunity. Vincent was provided a care package, and lived a comfortable life as a major shareholder of the company. Project Skybreaker Alan Richter-Goras was encouraged to meet with King Varian Wrynn and a host of Marshals from the Alliance High Command council regarding a classified contract. Project Skybreaker was the Alliance's endgame strategy to win air superiority over both the Scourge and Horde forces. Feeling that Richter-Goras' company was adept enough to handle the production of a gargantuan Airship, Stormwind Royal Industries accepted the contract and began to produce a prototypical design based on the plans for the Skybreaker, originally devised by the Gnomes. Bizmick Blackwrench, the engineer who had first designed the unique engines and rotors of the Skybreaker prototype, was hired on as the chief engineer of Stormwind Royal Industries. The leadership of Alan Richter-Goras and the ingenuity of Bizmick Blackwrench worked in tandem to engender an environment of innovation and optimism in the company. Although many engineers died in the process of creating the titanic airship, the Skybreaker was finished in-time for the assault on Icecrown, and was deployed to Northrend shortly after the events of [the Wrathgate. The Skybreaker's First Flight Without ample time for testing, the Skybreaker was flown by a crew of eighty men and women of the Alliance Navy over the Great Sea. With no major difficulties, it landed at an outpost in Northrend and was re-fueled by a team of the Alliance's most prominent engineers. Munitions and supplies were offloaded from the Skybreaker and distributed to the Alliance forces on the continent. After a quick diagnostic check lasting no longer than twelve hours, the Skybreaker proceeded to lift-off successfully, but was grounded again due to a fire in the third engine. The fire was quickly quenched, and the Skybreaker took a straight path to Icecrown. Present The success of of the Alliance Airships launched Stormwind Royal Industries into the stars. With a record-breaking annual revenue, Stormwind Royal Industries is a major player in the local business world, and has created hundreds of jobs for skilled engineers, blacksmiths, and military veterans in Stormwind City. Category:Engineering Organizations Category:Engineering Category:Kingdom of Stormwind Category:Corporations Category:Airships Category:Air Fleets Category:Weapons Category:Stormwind City Locations